


We Will Talk about Your Antics in the Morning

by huntingalloftimeandspace22



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Ficlet, M/M, Magnus Bane is a cover hog, Malec, One-Shot, Sleepy Magnus, canonverse, first post on archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingalloftimeandspace22/pseuds/huntingalloftimeandspace22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus always hogs the covers and Alec decides on some playful payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Talk about Your Antics in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first post on Archive so please be nice and enjoy some Malec fluff!

            Alec woke up in the middle of the night because he was cold. He groaned as he rolled over to look at the time. It was 3:17am. Throwing an arm over his head and sighing, he turned to look at the warlock that he knew would be rolled up in the blankets, warm and sleeping like a baby. As his eyes landed on Magnus’s sleeping face, any irritation Alec felt melted away. When he was sleeping, Magnus had the softest face Alec had ever seen. Magnus was over four hundred years old, but when he was sleeping he looked as innocent as a child. Alec smiled and leaned up on an elbow to brush a hand across Magnus’s face, letting his fingers trail lightly over Magnus’s lips.

 

            Magnus stirred and grunted sleepily but did not wake. Alec chuckled under his breath. Normally he would have gently shaken Magnus awake and diplomatically taken half of the covers back, but tonight he was feeling more playful than that. He carefully found the edge of the blankets that were supposed to be his, and tugged on them until he had a good grip. Then, with a smile at the scene Magnus was bound to make next, Alec quickly rolled away from Magnus, taking the blankets and the warlock with him.

 

            There was a flurry of movement and a bout of swearing as Magnus awakened. Alec laughed as the warlock sleepily tried to fight his way out from under the covers, which had come up over his head in the process of Alec rolling him. When Magnus finally emerged from the mess of blankets, his hair was sticking up wildly in all directions and he was breathing heavily from the effort and the affront of being awakened so rudely. Alec laughed even harder.

 

            “Alexander, I am surprised at you. If you think this I am going to let this transgression go lightly…” Magnus started, but Alec cut him off by grabbing his face and kissing him, still laughing softly. Alec had found that this was one of the only effective ways of getting Magnus to shut up.

 

            When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily and Magnus’s hair was somehow even more wild than it had been after his fight with the blankets.

 

            “We will be talking about your antics in the morning, Alexander,” Magnus said as he pushed Alec back down into the bed. “And by morning, I mean a respectable hour sometime after noon”.

 

            As Magnus’s lips crashed down onto Alec’s, Alec couldn’t help hoping that they wouldn’t be going back to sleep until around noon. Magnus felt Alec smile against his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
